Sisterly love
by HotaruTenou
Summary: What happens when Haruka finds out she has a sister? And that Sister is Chaos's disciple. Why is she scared of everything? Can Haruka and the girls help Tsuki see the light or will she forever be in the dark? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**The idea of this story came from the stories Angel's In Disquise, The Past's Influence, and Destiny's Bond from SpaceSword 16.**

It was pouring outside a young girl got out of the taxi and walked wealky to the gate, she was beat to a bloodly pulp and the screeching sound of the gate is what kept her from passing out.

 _I hope she likes me but my powers... if she finds out she'll hate me._

She thought bitterly as she finally made it to the doorway she finall allowed herself to fall to her knees weakly she slowly looked up seeing a tall blonde holding an umbrella over them and knelt down giving a hand to the younger girl.

She shakingly took the hand looking completing scared. _'So, this is Haruka Tenou... My sister'_ She thought slowly looking up and she stood and the cuts and bruises showed making Haruka's eyes widen slightly at the sight.

"Come on in, Who did this to you?" She asked firmly helping the young girl inside. "M...My family" She stuttered out. "I-I'm T-Tuski... T...Tenou..." Tsuki said in a whisper.

"As in Daichi Tenou? He's your father!?" She said raising her voice on accident making the girl flinch a bit. "Y-Yes, he's my... father." She said scared of what to come. Haruka smiled slightly.

 _'Why the hell didn't I know!? And this girl, she's... off a bit, at least she got away from them though.'_ Haruka thought to herself.

"Then you can stay here. Michiru! Setsuna! get down here!" The two young girls went downstairs and the three looked shocked seeing that Tsuki passed out Setsuna lifted her slowly.

"She'll be fine, she only lost a lot of blood..." Setsuna said softly and picked the young girl up.

 **Tell me what you think and I'll write more. Credit goes to SpaceSword16.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tsuki woke 2 days later quickly sitting up, gasping for breath. She looked at herself and seeing she was bandaged. "Where am... I?" She thought out loud. She turned to the door hearing a giggle.

"Your in the guest room, how are you feeling Tsuki-Chan? Oh, I'm Michiru by the way." She said sitting next to her.

"Tired... Michiru-San" Tsuki said in a whisper shrinking back a bit afraid of getting hit but insted she felt a hand stroking her hair and she looked up shocked that she wasn't hit at all.

"I know your Senshi Of Darkness, Setsuna told me. She's Sailor Pluto, I'm Sailor Neptune and Haruka's Sailor Uranus." She said softly and slowly added. "Don't worry, I wont tell." Michiru said kindly.

"It wouldn't matter, once Haruka-San finds out... she'll hate me." Tsuki stated sadly, her voice showing no emotion except sadness and fear. Michiru saw this however and pulled her into a gentle hug. "She won't hate you, your her sister, I promise I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you, ok?" She said softly and got hugged back gently.

Tsuki immediatly pulled away as she realized what she was doing. "I-I'm sorry, I got a bit-" She got inturrupted by getting pulled closer. "It's ok to hug us Tsuki, we won't hurt you.

 _I can't believe this! Who the hell would beat their own child for hugging the parent!?_ Michiru thought to herself as Tsuki fell asleep. "Haruka get up here!" She hollered making sure the younger one was asleep.

"What is it Michiru?" Haruka said walking in and sat next to her. "Tsuki... She thought I was going to hit her just because she hugged me." She said softly and just hearing that got Haruka mad at her parents. "Who the hell would do that?" The blonde asked.

"That's exactly what went through my mind." The Senshi of the Sea said softly. "She was abused by her family when she got here, that's what she told me." The older of the three said firnly.

Tsuki woke a few hours later and slowly went downstairs afraid to see who was there and all she saw was a little girl watching TV quietly. "Who are you?" Hotaru asked quietly.

"Tsuki, I'm... Haruka-San's sister." She said softly earning a smile. "I'm Haruka's adopted daughter, Hotaru. I never knew she had a sister." She said smiling which showed the bruises that were slowly going away.

"Were you abused?" Tsuki asked shocked seeing that someone had gone through the same as she did. "Yea, my old father used to beat me..." Hotaru said nearly in tears. "I had a nightmare of him so I came down here."

Tsuki smiled softly. "I get abused too, my family beat me for no reason and would bully me so I ran away when I found out Haruka was my sister." She said and added. "How about I sleep with you tonight so you don't have nightmares?" She asked kindly and earned a hug.

"I'd like that." Hotaru said as they went upstairs and to Hotaru's room where they slept in until noon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki woke around 12 PM from Hotaru shaking her and her stomach growled softly. She weakly sat up and nearly passed out from not eating.

"Tsuki, we're having Nihon Soba, do you want some?" Hotaru asked hopefully and Tsuki nodded. "sure, i haven't eaten in a week." Tsuki said in a whisper and standing up she nearly fell just trying to walk.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Haruka-Papa if you and me can eat in here. She'll say yes since she'll understand. If you want I can eat with you." Hotaru said softly and Tsuki smiled a bit seeing the child happily walk downstairs.

Setsuna looked up seeing Hotaru. "well you slept well, how's Tsuki?" She asked making Hotaru's smile go away. "What's wrong?" Michiru asked softly as Hotaru got the Nihon Soba.

"Tsuki can't come downstairs, she's been starving for a week, the only thing she had was a piece of stale bread from when she was locked in her closet,... So, i'm bringing her food." Hotaru explained softly and added. "She was afraid that someone would hurt her or even yell at her for smiling..." She said sadly and looked down.

Haruka actually took a minute to let what she had been told absorb and sighed. "Ok, she can eat in your room, but tell her not to make a mess, that goes for you too pipsqueak" Haruka stated softly at the little girl who was now smiling.

"She won't,we promise Papa." She said happily and went upstairs with the food and the room was full of giggling from the two girls.

"I'm glad Hotaru has a new friend." Setsuna said after a few minutes of silence. "but who the hell would lock thier child in a closet?" She said angry at the family who had done it.

"A bitch who wants die." Haruka said jokingly yet serious at the same time earning an elbow to the rib by her lover. "Ow! What was that for?" She said rubbing where she was just hit.

"Stop being a big baby, i didn't hit you that hard." Michiru said giggling and it stopped hearing screaming and a youma outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki transformed and fighing the youma she got hit badly and nearly lost her transformation.

"DEEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune yelled as the youma charged at Eclipse. "Neptune..." Eclipse whispered and seeing Uranus next to her.

 _Haruka-San, please don't hate me for being this..._ She thought her telepathy activated and Neptune heard the thought.

"Who are you!?" Uranus asked coldness in her voice and eyes. "You're from the Dark Moon, why the hell are you here!?" She demanded as Neptune and Pluto fought the youma.

Eclipse was shocked, she hadn't seen this much hatred in her sister's eyes, it scared her so much that she couldn't find the words to say, for now she ignored it and turned towards the youma her scars showing.

 _No way... Tsuki is Sailor Eclipse!? H-how can this be...?_ Uranus though bitterly to herself as Pluto landed next to her.

"Give her a chance Uranus, she's on our side... she is not our enemy, she has the powers of the black moon clan but she uses them for good. please just give her a chance." the time senshi pleaded earning a glare to her and Eclipse.

 **Tsuki's POV:**

I turned my head around a bit only to see my sister looking at me with cold harsh eyes I shrunk back a bit. "You're from the Dark Moon the reason that Princess Serenity died in the Silver Milenium!" She hollered at me and Michiru held Haruka's hand tightly.

"I-I..." I couldn't speak and I teleported away, to the alley where I always ran away from my mother from and ran into a forest not caring where it lead me and I stopped getting tired. I was angry at myself for even thinking that my sister could ever love me. "I should go back... but I can't see her.. I just can't!" I exclaimed hitting a tree and bruising my knuckles

I sighed teleporting back to the guest room where I was staying and closed the door locking it not caring if they came up here or not as I laid on the bed and began writing in my journal that I brought with me.

 **Downstairs...**

"Haruka, that was your sister! She has powers from the Dark Moon it's two _different_ things." Setsuna yelled at the wind senshi and Michiru finally spoke when she heard a door close.

"She's back... I heard the guest room door close." the sea senshi stated earning a sigh from Setsuna. "I'll go talk to her, Haruka, she can stay, I trust her, and I know Michiru does, so why can't you." The time guardian retorted before heading upstairs and trying to open the door. "Tsuki-kun , it's me Setsuna, can I come in?" Setsuna's voice was soft and was like a whisper. Sighing I slowing unlocked the door and barely opened before letting her in.

"What do you want? My so called _sister_ is probably getting Kaiou-San to hate me too." I stated bitterly as her hands were then on my shoulders. "Your sister has trust issues, she'll come around... eventually, you should get some rest, you running off like that made your wounds worse, and don't worry, you can still live here." The time senshi explained before gently pushing me back towards the bed. I barely smiled "Thank you... Meiou-San." I stated before she left smiling at me. I laid back on the bed and let sleep consume my body


	5. Chapter 5

**"You Slut! You're nothing but a pathetic piece of flesh!" The woman hollered hitting the girl again and again with a piece of wire that the lady cut so the sharp parts would cut at her. "Why do I bother with a piece of trash like you!?" The woman hollered at the girl hitting her one last time her eyes daggers as she spoke before she left leaving a girl covered in blood and cuts on her back.**

 **"help, Silver Crystal, anything out there... Please help me get away from here..." The child whispered before falling asleep crying until she heard her door open... "what are you do-" the child began before screaming.**

Tsuki woke up nearly screaming from the shock and fear from the nightmare before looking around "It was just a dream... just a... dream..." She reminded herself before closing her eyes having to quickly reopen them. She silently went to the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light.

 _No I can't! I promised Ryu I would never do it again!_

She grabbed the razor and got rid of the plastic coverage and pulled up her jeans before making cuts on her thighs making countless insults race through her mind

 _Useless!_

 _Pathetic!_

 _You deserve the pain!_

 _Go kill yourself freak!_

And then the vision of her sister looking so cold towards her as hate even showed in her eyes. She then did a few more gashes before bandaging them up and getting rid of the blade but also hiding it. She went back to her room before laying back down. Sighing she looked at the clock at it was past midnight. She sighed once more and closed her eyes falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Haruka was furious to find out Tsuki was still living in their house. She went upstairs to the guest room and opened the door "Why are you still here?" She asked coldly earning a small confused look at her. "I am not letting some monster from the black moon live in this house!" She continued her eyes like daggers when she spoke "I want you out by the end of the day." The wind senshi demanded.

Tsuki clenched her jaw and had a look of pure fear that went unnoticed by haruka "Y...yes m-ma'am." the senshi of darkness stated before teleporting off leaving haruka alone in the room. However, until Michiru came to get Tsuki.

"Tsuki, breakfest is ready do you want something to eat...?" the sea senshi asked but stopped seeing haruka was alone in the room. "Haruka? Where's Tsuki? What did you do?" the blue haired goddess demanded earning only a light glare from her lover.

"I told her to leave..." the wind senshi began earning a shocked looked "I'm not letting some black moon monster living here! We can't trust her! What if she's just using us!? She could turn on us and even hurt Hotaru-Chan! We can't risk it!" the tomboy argued earning a sigh from the doorway.

"Haruka, it's more than that isn't it...?" the time gaurdian guessed though the tomboy only turned away.

"What if she's the reason my dad sent me away, he favored her more..." the blonde haired tomboy said sadly earning yet another sigh "Tsuki doesn't know Daichi, I think that's half the reason why she came here, I can't say anymore without breaking taboo." the time senshi explained.

"I'll go look for her... Haruka I want you to talk to her when I bring her back, though try not showing too much anger, I did that once and she thought I was going to hit her..." Setsuna explained teleporting off to the forest Tsuki went.

"Oh no... not here... not... Aokigahara... the suicide forest..." Setsuna exclaimed rushing in after the girl.

 **Meanwhile with Tsuki...**

 _I was so stupid! To think my own sister would accept me! I just want to belong! Is that too much to ask!? Maybe that's why Daichi didn't want me..._

Tsuki thought bitterly punching a tree, she went to do it again but a gentle hand and voice stopped her "You'll break your hand if you keep that up..." the time gaurdian stated attempting to joke a bit.

"Why are you here...?" the eclipse senshi asked bitterly only to earn a sigh and a gentle hug.

"I came to take you home... with us, Haruka thought Daichi loved you more than her that's why she was rude... I got her to talk to you when we get back..." she began earning a look of fear as she continued "don't worry, she won't hurt you, if she does I'll shove a dead scream up her ass." She stated earning a light giggle and sighed mentally.

When they got back Tsuki ran straight to the guest room where she staying the second she saw Haruka. "She's scared... isn't she?" the tomboy guessed earning a sigh and nod.

The wind senshi sighed going upstairs and knocking gently on the door "Tsuki... can I talk to you...?" the wind senshi asked softly earning a muffled yes. Haruka came in and closed the door to give the girl a sense of privacy.

"I'm sorry..." the wind senshi began softly "for all the things I said... we're still a bit paranoid about evil since it's been so quiet for the past few months... It just happened so fast... I never knew I had a sister... Can you give me another chance...?" the wind senshi asked almost pleadingly.

Tsuki looked in her eyes searching for any signs of hate, when she didn't see any negative emotions she nodded slowly.

 **That night...**

Tsuki woke up panting again from yet another nightmare, she went into the bathroom and grabbed a razor as she began cutting her thighs once more until the pain was near unbearable, then she bandaged them and went back to the room to actually sleep.


End file.
